1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the increasing of cheese yield through incorporating a portion of the native whey proteins and residual fat in the cheese curd through preconditioning, high temperature treatment of the milk, and post acidification followed by culturing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art will be divided into two broad areas of technology: (A) cheese manufacture, and (B) chemical acidification.